


Nesting Angels are not to be bothered.

by Fandomgirl445



Series: A family of Angels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Age Play Little Sam Winchester, Angel Wings, Bed time stories, Diapers, Domestic Discipline, Fluff and Angst, Hatchlings, M/M, Multi, Nesting Castiel, Nesting Gabriel, Non-Sexual Age Play, bottles, daddy!Gabriel, daddy!castiel, nestlings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: When the bell of rebirth and renewal rings through out heaven the angels are given the chance to start a family, With Castiel and Gabriel looking to start one with Dean and Sam Winchester how will their lives be altered especially when Dean has to except that maybe he's not as much of a big brother as he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started supernatural last week and I'm already on season 10. I got inspired to write something other than Marvel.
> 
> The idea of Nestlings and Hatchlings where found from https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375636/chapters/5247368 Also known as Hatchling by SailorChibi.
> 
> Also I know it's late. But this was meant to be posted on the third and it's literally 2 minutes past midnight so sue me.
> 
> Also any more rules feel free to send them in the comment section.

Dean's sure of two things in life.  

Shit happens that can't be stopped.

That shit likes to affect him and Sam.

That's what his thoughts go to when he see's Castiel standing in his room, arms crossed over his chest and looking the most serious either of them had seen. A hard feet seeing as Castiel is usually very stoic, next to Castiel stood Gabriel with a matching expression that had both men squirming at the sight of them. "Hey Cas....Gabriel?" Dean says cautiously, Sam stays close to his side as the older brother greets the angels.

"Sam. Dean." Castiel greets back though the serious look softens a little at the sight of the squirming men. "We need to talk." He states simply, elbowing Gabriel a little as the archangel seemed to be enjoying their squirming. Dean watches him cautiously before speaking again.

"Ok? What about? Not another threat to the world right?" Dean asks his voice having a slight unsure tone to it that had Castiel want to stop being so stiff.

"It's nothing dangerous Dean." He says calmly, a small smile tugging on his lips as he watched them study him. "We are currently in season of re-birth." He states, almost expecting the two to understand what is going on. Seeing their confused look he sighs and looks to his brother for help who snorts.

"We where in the season of war, the bell was ringing for a long time and was silenced recently. We had silence for around two days before the bell of rebirth and renewal rang throughout heaven." Gabriel starts, a soft smile on his face. "This allows an angel to take on hatchlings and nestlings and bring them up to become angels." He comments, Dean glances at Sam who shrugs.

"Hatchlings? Nestlings?" Sam asks cautiously and Gabriel gives him a gentle smile. 

"Nestlings are equivalent to your toddlers and children. Hatchlings are the same as babies. It truly depends on the soul on which category the person falls into. Along with that the angel caregiver creates a nest as such for their young that is completely safe." He says calmly, Dean frowns a little.

"So like....is there a reason you want to talk about this or...?" He asks confused, Gabriel snorts whilst Castiel gives him a gentle and caring smile.

"I want Dean to take part in this experience, to become my youngling." He starts and Gabriel nods along.

"And I wish for Sam to be mine." He states simply. Both men tense immediately at the request and shoot the angels unsure looks.

"I'm sorry what?" Dean asks confused. "You want to make us...angels?" He asks in confusion, Castiel nods a little and smiles.

"Yes. Well...you'd fall into nestling or hatchling categories until you are deemed fully mature. That would mean when you've grown enough grace to be seen as a mature angel and able to perform in ways me and Castiel can. You'll be in all purposes be our children." Gabriel informs and the two men squirm a bit more.

"Sit down and we'll talk a bit more" Castiel suggests and watches the two awkwardly shuffle over to the chairs and sit down. Castiel stared at the two, one set of hazel looking curious and one set of green looking scared. "We want you to become our young because you've done so much for the world. You've saved it so many times and helped so many people that you deserve this. We want you as our young because we've bonded with you enough to know you also need this." He states, Gabriel rests a hand on his shoulder a smile resting on his face.

"Castiel and I want this and we hope you'd want it too." He says gently. "We can discuss things like rules if you agree and we can tell you where we think you'll fall with the hatchling or nestling categories." Gabriel says gently, Sam stares up at him with large almost innocent eyes.

"What about going out in public? We can't just hide away for god knows how long." He says gently. "And if we are acting like....like children then....." He shivered and Gabriel grins a bit.

"The humans will see you as your souls age. So an example of that would be a hatchling who's soul is that of a human eight year old would appear to be an eight year old to human eyes but in our eyes you'd remain as you are now. Your bodies would not age and slowly they'd become vessels" Gabriel explains, an easy going smile on his face as he watches Sam take this information in.

"What about...." Dean freezes a little as the two angels and Sam turn their eyes onto him and he gulps a little. "....Hunting?" He asks gingerly, the two angels share a look and Sam shoots them a questioning look as well.

"....Whilst under our care you will not be....prohibited to hunt" Castiel says gently, he see's the argument forming on Dean's lips and raises a hand in a 'let-me-finish' gesture. "You'd be growing grace and wings and learning to control your abilities. You wouldn't be in the right state of mind to hunt for a while. But that doesn't mean you'd be banned from hunting forever." Castiel says gently and he watches both boys relax a little. "You'd be allowed once your grace was strong enough and you had some control of it but you'd have me and Gabriel with you the whole time." He says calmly.

"Can....Can we ask where you think we'll fall before we start or...can you not tell at the moment?" Sam asks cautiously and that gets Dean to look up from where he's staring at the table. Gabriel smiles a little.

"We won't be able to tell until the first consumption of our grace but that's where things get complicated. That first drop of grace is the start of it all, you can't stop consumption or you'll become incomplete. You have to seriously consider this before you agree." Gabriel says gently. "This isn't a 'run in with guns blazing' type of situation, we will in all intensive purposes become your parents. That means we might baby your butts even as adult angels just out of habit." He states simply and Castiel looks at them both. "Even as adult angels you're welcome to come back and play your roles as young ones again, many returned to those states when they became stressed before....the war." He states gently, Dean wiggles in his chair.

"....Punishments?" He asks awkwardly and both angels fight off smirks at the wiggling man in front of them.

"As we do when you do something stupid on a hunt you'll get a spanking for something serious. Time outs would be something we use as well or extra chores. Lines are also something we'd implement as we learned last time on the last mission it's pretty effective." Castiel says gently, though both men blushed darkly at the reminder of misbehaviour. "We'll give you a week to decide. If you come to a decision earlier than that then just pray and we'll be here." He states getting ready to leave.

"W-wait. Will me and Sammy be together?" Dean's voice asked weakly and both angels share a look. "You won't separate us right?" He almost begs and Castiel feels himself move before he registered it as he pulled the man into his chest lightly.

"We'd never separate you two, it's like..." Castiel seemed to be searching for a metaphor that resembled the two and Gabriel grinned a bit.

"Separating you two is like splitting up Hooch and Turner or Buzz and Woody. It's something that won't happen." He assures and Castiel smiles as he feels the man relax in his arms.

"Now that's sorted we'll be back in a week." Castiel says gently, releasing the man in his hold. They bid their goodbyes and leave the two men in silence.

**************

Dean had been pacing since they left that evening, Sam watched him quietly as the man continued to pace back and forth a small smile on his face as he watched his older brother move. A sigh escaped him as he listed the pro's and cons of being an angel vs their life now and he had to admit a place to call home was seriously swaying him. "We can't just..." Dean mutters softly to himself as he walks past Sam catching his attention again. "But it'd be safe.." He reasons more to him self and Sam smiles a bit more.

"We could agree?" Sam says gently and holds back a flinch as the man turns on him.

"What?" He asks and Sam flushed a little.

"We could agree. I've been making a pro's and cons list see?" He points to the laptop and Dean plops next to him on the mans bed and reads the list.

**Pro's.**

  1. A place to call home.
  2. Safety.
  3. Stability.
  4. Strength.
  5. Ability to protect more people.
  6. Protect our selves more. Would be together.



**Con's**

  1. Possibility of being stuck in diapers for an ungodly amount of years.
  2. No backing out.
  3. Calling Gabriel and Castiel 'Daddy' ((Secret angel kink?))



Dean snorted at the sight of the con list and rolled his eyes, pulling his brother close to him with a small smile. "....If we accept this Sam....We won't be normal again." He starts and Sam scoffs a little.

"Dean. We've never been normal....This could be our chance at the apple pie life. We won't be the adults sure but we'd be a family." He says gently and Dean smiles at him.

"Didn't even need a day did we?" He chuckles hugging his brother close to him. "You better not be older than me or else I'll kick little butt back to earth." He teased and Sam snorted.

"What? Scared you'll be the baby brother? You're small enough for it." He teased and leans back on his brother, effectively pinning him to the bed with his back. "Awww shame." He grinned a little as he felt Dean pushing against him.

"Get'off you overgrown moose!" He complains, struggling against the man in annoyance and managed to push the other off of him and onto the floor, Sam grabbed his ankle and drags him down as well, this is where they start rolling around and throwing light punches at each other.

Neither away of the prying eyes on them.

******************

Gabriel and Castiel returned to the cabin where the nest was being set up. It was a relatively small cabin, two floors, four bedrooms, a front room, a large kitchen, two bathrooms, a study and a large back garden. The cabin was in the middle of no where and neither wanted to let the boys know where it was. Gabriel took a small break as he decided to look in on the boys, creating a small tear he takes a peak at the two and rolled his eyes. "Cassy." He calls with a smirk, the other angel walks over takes one look and groans.

"They're going to hurt each other if they keep that up. That or break something and they know what'll happen to their backsides if that happens." Castiel's gravely voice says seriously and Gabriel snorts a little.

"They'll be fine." A very sudden crash is heard and an intake of breath from Dean is heard and both angels groan. "All right lets go make sure he's not dying." He states simply and nods to Castiel as they make their way to the room. Castiel took the room in quietly as he see's two broken lamps, a broken bed, a crushed remote and a bleeding Dean and Sam. Both Angels breath deeply and calm them selves before turning to both boys.

" _Dean and Samuel Winchester!"_ Castiel starts and both freeze in place, Sam on top of Dean trying to force a piece of celery in his mouth. "Both of you stand up right now." He orders and he can hear Gabriel snort a little at how fast they obeyed. They both knew even if they didn't want to become their younglings they'd still be their boys. The two boys fidgeted in their spots as the angels moved towards them, Castiel sighed at the sight of Dean's bloody nose and scratched up face whilst Gabriel scoffed at the small cuts covering Sam's.

"Do we want to know?" The older angel asks and both boys avoided eye contact with him. Castiel glanced at his older brother with a knowing look.

"We weren't fighting." Sam says softly, Dean nods along with a small serious frown on his face. "Just messin' around." He mumbles and the two angels roll their eyes as Gabriel fixes up the room and the boys.

"We should spank your butts raw for that." Gabriel starts and almost laughs at how quick the boys stiffened and tensed. "But I think you've had a rough day with finding a vampire's nest, fighting in it and clearing it out along with our chat from earlier. I'd say what you both need to do is have a shower, get into bed and sleep." He states simply, Castiel smiles knowing his brother had something up his sleeve.

"So what? An early bed time is all?" Dean asks in surprise and Castiel jumps in before Gabriel can.

"I mean if you want a spanking Dean..." Dean had already rushed him self to the shower before Castiel had finished and Sam stood awkwardly waiting to go in him self.

"Whilst you wait Sam you can stand in the corner for a bit." Gabriel states simply and Sam blushed a bit.

"W...We didn't agree to anything yet.." He mutters and Gabriel rolls his eyes leading him to the corner of the room, ensuring the curtains are closed he smiles.

"This has nothing to do with our talk Sam. This is how I used to punish Castiel and all my younger brothers and sisters when they misbehaved and a spanking wasn't the right punishment. Heck last month I put one of our brothers in the corner for a good hour for insinuating that I enjoyed picking on him more than others. He's older than Cassie and he still gets corner time." He states simply and Sam grumbles as he's put nose to wall in the corner and left their waiting for Dean to finish.

An hour later and both men are laying in their beds glaring daggers at each other, almost willing the other to fall asleep first. The two angels watch from the kitchen table and share knowing looks with each other as they approach the tired males, Gabriel and Castiel sent them to sleep with matching smiles on their faces and hope in their hearts that they would agree as they left to finish the nest.

**************

It was time for the decision to be made. The angels were nervous but able to hide it as they approached the boys in the motel room and sat waiting respectively at the end of their beds and waited together for them to wake up themselves. Castiel smirked a little as he watched Dean screw up his face and mumbles in his sleep tiredly whilst Gabriel snorted at Sam's body stretching across the bed and looking ready to fall off the bed. "They're out cold." Castiel says softly and Gabriel grins a bit.

"I could wake 'em up?" He suggests and Castiel gives him a stern look, the other raises his hands in surrender. "Fine, Fine. I'll make some breakfast for them. Wake them up like that" He mumbles and moves to the kitchen where Castiel watches him start making them a full breakfast, including bacon, eggs and toast. Sam cracked his eyes open first and sat up slowly. 

"Cas?" His voice asks tiredly and the angel smiles at him and moves over to the sleepy man and brushes his hair back lightly. "Whatcha doin' here?" He mumbles tiredly and Castiel smiles a little more.

"It's been a week Sam. Why don't you head over to Gabriel and get some food?" He asks gently and Sam's eyes lighten up and he's quick to climb out from the bed, Castiel and Gabriel share a look as they see him in only a pair of boxers. "I thought it was Autumn here?" Castiel asks with a raised eyebrow and Sam goes red in embarrassment.

"I...I urm.." He glances at the angels face with a blush and breaths out a bit. "I got hot." He mumbles and Castiel rolls eyes.

"Get some bottoms on and go eat." He says sternly and almost laughs at how fast Sam pulls on a pair of boxers. 

"Dean won't...yeah he's going to sleep awhile." Sam mumbles and Castiel shoots him a confused and concerned look. "He spent last night drinking the bar dry." Sam confesses and a stern look from Castiel has him squirm. "I only had two drinks, it's why Baby's still outside. Neither of us wanted to be sober." He mumbles and Castiel snorts a little.

"We'll talk about that later." He shoo's him out of the room and moves over to Dean who's busy cuddling his sheets and pillow. Castiel waits for the fake privacy before moving to the sleeping man and gently shaking his shoulder. "Dean." He whispers, watching him groan and dig deeper into the mattress he sighs a bit. "Dean Winchester if you do not get out of that bed in five seconds I will pull you over my knee and give you a morning spanking" That got him up and out of the bed fast and he was giving Castiel a look of tired confusion.

"What'cha doin-" Castiel rolls his eyes, already getting tired from the same line of questioning.

"Been a week Dean, you know what that means. Now go eat breakfast and we'll talk after it." Castiel says putting his hand to Dean's forehead and removing his hangover. The younger male blushed and moved to the kitchen with a huff, Castiel was just glad one of the brothers knew to wear something other than boxers to bed.

"Sam! Slow down!" Gabriel's voice scolds lightly, a small chuckle escaping the archangel and Castiel smiled at the sight of Dean and Sam scoffing down on bacon and eggs and almost fighting over the food. Gabriel just rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter, Castiel joins him as he watches them eat. It took around ten minutes for them to be completely full and satisfied. The angels stared at them silently and Dean became exceedingly more tense whilst Sam seemed completely at ease as he looked to the two angels.

"So you want our decision?" He asks, hazel eyes scanning the blue and whiskey coloured eyes staring into his own.

"That would be appreciated." Gabriel comments in a sing song voice that has Dean glaring daggers at the angel who just grinned back at him.

"I've decided that I'd like to take part." Sam says gently and Gabriel's grin changes to a soft smile.

"You're positive? No turning back after this. I'll be giving you grace the moment we get to the nest." Gabriel says, giving him time to back down. Sam stubbornly shook his head.

"I'll do it. I mean, this way I'll be helping people a lot more and it's like a well deserved break right?" Sam says and Gabriel smiles, moving around the table and hugged the taller man to him.

"Oh I hope you're a Nestling little one." Gabriel coo's a little and runs a hand through the younger Winchester's hair. All eyes turned to Dean who squirmed under the stares and flushed.

"...Baby?" He mumbles glancing at Castiel who smiles at him.

"Baby will be at the nest the entire time. I promise. No one but us can touch her." He says reassuringly and Dead gives the softest smile he can muster.

"I...I'll do it." He mumbles and Castiel smiles at him lightly, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly.

"You're sure. No backing out once it starts Dean." He says gently and Dean just squeezes his hand.

"I...I said I'll do it. I'm not one for giving up control but...let me..." He looks away and Castiel smiles gently and pulls the older Winchester into his arms and hugs him.

"Lets get you home then." Gabriel says loud enough for them both to look up, Sam smiles a little and lets Gabriel take him away. Castiel holds tightly onto Dean as they use 'angel air' as Dean had dubbed it and got to the nest as well. Both boys looked around in awe as the angels led them inside, Castiel nodded to Gabriel who went to the fridge and pulled out two small vials. One labelled G the other C, he poured them into two separate sippy cups that had water in and moved towards the boys who where sat at the table and made to wait.

"...Are those sippy cups?" Dean asks in shock, Sam snorts a little at his shock almost laughing hard as the older stares from the cups to his brother then back to the cups. "There Sippy cups!" He repeats and Gabriel snorts.

"Of course they're sippy cups. I'm not about to allow you both to drink from a normal cup. You're our younglings now so you will take what you're given and drink whilst we chat rules." He states simply, Castiel sends his brother a warning look as both boys are handed their respective cups.

"It might burn the first few times." He lets them both know and both nod. Sam's the first to start suckling on the spout whilst Dean takes a bit longer to start.

"Ok so House rules because in a few moment's we're going to make specific rules for you both. 

  * One - What we say goes. Don't argue with us if we say you can't go play.
  * Two - Don't go to the other adult looking to get something you've been told no for.
  * Three - If you feel pain or sickness you tell us immediately.
  * Four - If you disagree with something we think you might need or want tell us. We might disagree but vocalise you don't want something.
  * Five - No big messes that can't easily be cleaned up.
  * Six - When told to go to bed, go to bed."



Gabriel states, glancing at his brother with a knowing smile as his own eyes landed on Sam who's soul had started showing what he'll be. Castiel was busy staring at the boys, a look of soft awe on his face as his eyes trained on dean. "What do we have Castiel?" He asks and the younger angel looks up as both boys finish their drinks.

"We have a nestling and a hatchling." He says with a small smile and Gabriel grins at the two who squirm a bit, clearly unsure which one belonged to the hatchling category. "I'll take my hatchling away to get ready." He says gently and Gabriel almost laughs when Dean and Sam both shared a wide eyed look as the older male is lifted into Castiel's arms.

"Enjoy that." Gabriel says with a grin as the angel and hatchling leave the room, Dean's green eyes staring wide-eyed at his brother and me.

"Dean's....Dean's a hatchling?" Sam whispers and Gabriel nods with a smile. "That's the baby one right?" He asks blushing and Gabriel laughs a little.

"Yeah. Dean falls into our infant category, meaning that the highest in age he'll get to is eighteen months in human years whilst you can go up to 12 years in human years. We'll have to guess with each of your souls but it shouldn't be that hard" He states with a smile, Sam looks at him cautiously.

"Do I get a change of clothes too or?" He lets out a loud squeak as he's lifted into Gabriel's arms and taken towards the stair case where the two hear a very distressed Dean and a almost laughing angel.

////////////

Castiel was quick to move Dean into his new room, him and Castiel had set up both rooms with rails on the sides just in case they had a hatchling in their nest. A temporary piece of furniture for now until they could go get a proper crib in for the boy. He was also extremely grateful that they thought about grabbing diapers and pull-ups in advance. Dean on the other hand wasn't. "No!" He yelps as Castiel set him on the bed. "I'm not wearing anything like that-I'm an adult and I can't just-" Castiel was quick to open the bedside table draw and pop a pacifier into the mans mouth. 

"For all intensive purposes Dean, you are a baby. You're the furthest thing from an adult right now and that means you need to wear protection." Castiel says gently, he could hear Gabriel coming up the stairs and smirks aware that he heard Dean's screams. "You might not realise it yet but that grace is going to make you slowly slip into a more child like head space. That means you won't have control of normal things Dean. You'll be less likely to remember that you need the toilet, you'll struggle with normal things and need help with a lot more." He tells him gently and Dean clearly struggles to accept that fact. "I know it's scary Dean but you'll understand after more than an hour of being in our care" He jokes a little. "But we should probably discuss rules whilst we get you dressed right?" He asks, watching Dean take the pacifier from his own mouth with a blush.

".....Is it too late to run away?" He asks with a darkening blush as Castiel laughs and strips him naked, Dean wiggled under Castiel's watchful gaze as he moved to pull out a diaper. "A-A diaper really Cas? Can't I wear something a little less-" Castiel looked up at him and frowns.

"Dean Winchester are you trying to talk your way out of a diaper? Does it look like I want puddles on my floor?" He asks seriously and Dean suddenly felt very small and scolded by Castiel. "That's what I thought. Now you lay down and hold still whilst I get you diapered and clothed or so help me I will spank your bottom red and diaper you anyways. Do you really want to spend the first hour of your new life being spanked?" He asks and Dead shook his head in denial. "Good now lets talk about titles young man." Castiel starts as he slides a diaper under the man's behind. "You're to call me daddy or dada because that is who I am to you. You are not to call me by any other name until I give you permission am I understood young man?" He asks with a raised eyebrow as he powders the boys crotch and then pulls the diaper between his legs. "Now can I hear you say my name again Dean-o?" He asks sternly.

"What but-I can't just-" Dean stammers out but one look from Castiel has him avert his eyes and blush ."d...Daddy." He mumbles and Castiel smiles at him.

"Good boy." He pats his head and leaves him there whilst he goes to the closet and moves the 'nestling' clothes to the side and grabs out a soft pastel blue shirt that had 'stinker' written on the front with a pair of blue jeans. "Speaking of titles lets talk about what you'll call Gabriel. He's called Uncle Gabe and I expect you to address him as such young man." He says seriously and Dean looks at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He asks in shock.

"You heard mean Dean. Now lets get you dressed, I'm sure Sammy will want to see you after your uncle gets him dressed and ready for the day. I bet you'll want to explore the house." Castiel says with a grin, before Dean could argue that he didn't need to 'explore' he popped Dean's pacifier into the boys mouth with a grin. "No more talking either. We'll go over the rules properly once you're dressed." He states with a soft smile.

*************

Dean was a blushing mess as he was carried down the stairs and Sam was sat in a chair, Dean squirmed in Castiel's arms as the angel sat at the table with Dean perched on his lap. Sam grinned at the other, with the two angels seeming busy chatting away Sam leaned over and whispers to Dean. "Did Castiel put you in diapers?" He asks with a knowing grin. Dean squirmed more and looked away from him with a blush.

"Samuel are you picking on your baby brother?" Gabriel asks warningly and Sam immediately stopped and sat back straight again.

"No...." He says gently and Gabriel snorts as he pulls a piece of paper out of no where. "I'll let you be this once but next time it's a spanking. Now lets go over the rules." He states calmly. The group read through the rules together quietly.

  * Don't argue about 'underwear' you need to wear.
  * Don't argue with Daddy or you're uncle.
  * If you're scared or unsure about something come to an adult. Don't argue with your brother.
  * Don't bully your brother about 'underwear' or punishments.



Gabriel nodded a bit and smiles a little "There will be more rules added as we go along but these are just a few baseline rules ok?" He informs the two, Dean leans a little into Castiel who smiles and gently runs his hand through the hatchling's hair, Dean gives a small yawn and he smiles.

"I think it's nap time Gabriel. We can talk more later." He says softly and kisses Dean's head lightly. Dean struggled in annoyance.

"No...I don't nap." He mutters as Castiel stands up and carries his hatchling away from the other two. Sam waves goodbye to him as Dean glares at him angrily. "I don't nap!" He yells as Castiel walks him up the stairs. It took a good twenty minutes to get Dean down for a nap and Gabriel even let Sam get away with laughing about Dean's 'dramatics' over nap time.

The Angels both knew their lives where going to be pretty good from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys so I got people who had concerns about the whole spanking aspect of this. It's a thing called Domestic Discipline. It's to deter them away from doing stupid things, like in the last chapter it states that they receive spankings from the angels as well as other punishments. They agreed to this kind of thing before it happened. That was my bad, my shitty writing right there. If you have any more concerns or questions just ask ok?
> 
> Also I'm trying a new writing way. First chapters are going to be in third person, next chapters in P.O.V

**Dean's P.O.V**

I fought against Cas's hold as the angel carried me towards the stair case, apparently ignoring all of my complaints about being able to walk as he moved. "Cas! I can walk!" I voiced once more and the angel stopped on the spot and just looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What? I can. Been doing it for over 20 years or so." I grumble and keep eye contact with the unimpressed angel.

"I'm pretty sure my name isn't Cas to you, baby boy. Did we change that without an agreement because I certainly don't remember that or was that you being silly again?" Cas asks and there he is again, talking down to me like a real baby. Don't get me wrong I understand what I agreed to and I understand that means he's going to see me as a baby but that doesn't mean he can constantly act like I don't understand.

"I..." And now apparently I can't seem to get my fucking words out, great. Just great. Can I get a little help please because I feel like ramming my head against a wall. Annoyingly Cas seems to think he knows everything.

"I think it was a small frustrated slip of the tongue and my baby boy is just getting agitated right?" He asks and damn him and his ever knowing Angel knowledge.

"....Can walk." I grumble with a resigned sigh and cross my arms. Cas actually chuckles at my grumble and pats my diaper clad butt like on would do to a grumpy baby.

"I know you can walk, but this is a way of getting you to understand that people are here to help you, besides uncle Gabe and Sammy are being impatient and just want to see you." He says mater-of-factly and walks down the stair case whilst I glare at him.

"Dean!" Sam's excited voice snaps me out of my glare and I turn to look at him. Surrounded by Lego's and toy cars he and Gabriel are expertly building small buildings and seemed to have been building a town. Right now Sam's eyes are trained on me and he has the stupidest smile on his face. "Did you enjoy you're nap? Betcha did, did you like you're paci?" He teased and my sour mood increases as the glare forms on my face and he actually laughs at me, Gabriel did not looked pleased with the teasing.

"Sam." His voice took on the same tone that Cas's took earlier that made even me flinch away, unconsciously curling into Cas. Said angel rubbed my back whilst Gabriel made Sam look at him. "What did I say about teasing Dean when he gets up?" He asks, his fingers holding Sam's chin so he can't look away. I watch interested in what's going to happen. I couldn't believe my eyes, Sam was blushing!

"...Not to. 'cause he'll still be tired...and it's not nice" He mumbles, his entire demeanour taking on that of a scolded toddler. Not to mention his word choice, did Gabriel give him more grace or something? What the heck?

"Dean, baby it's not nice to stare when your brother is getting a lecture. Lets go get you some food and then we'll see what's happening in here yeah?" He phrases it like a question but I know for a fact that's not what it is. Cas moved with me still stuck in his goddamn arms into the kitchen. I wasn't happy with the lack of trust they had in me to walk, nor was I happy to be moved away from Sam. I kept twisting in Cas's hold to see him, I know not very 'adult' of me but I don't like being away from Sam, especially when he's looking upset. "Dean. He's fine, uncle Gabe's probably going to put him in time out is all. Let him think about what he was doing." Cas says calmly and that gets me twisting and turning more in his hold.

"He wasn't doing anything wrong, that's how we are! You know that, we tease each other all the time!" I try to reason with the stubborn angel who just rolls his eyes at me.

"It's how you where. There's brotherly teasing and then there's just plain mean teasing." Cas says calmly and plunks me on the floor, padded butt puffing out under me. "Stay seated young man." He warns and walks to the fridge and getting some items out. I watch silently for a moment before something catches my eye. It's Sam and Gabe and my heart stops at the tears on Sam's face.

"Sammy!" I say in shock and go to get up but apparently my legs are straight up jelly at the moment because I just plop back on my backside. Gabe winces a bit at the sound and shoots Cas a look.

"Tell me you mentioned that his legs are going to be a bit awkward for a while." He says with an annoyed sigh and I glance at Cas in disbelief as he shot his brother a sheepish look. "Great." He mutters and walks over to me, he suddenly has me in his arms with no warning and is walking towards the exit of the kitchen, Sam close behind him. "I'll keep an eye on them whilst you cook. I'll also explain a few things seeing as you've left some stuff out." Left stuff out? What is he talking about.

"Gab-Daddy" Sam corrects him self and I can see the flush on his cheeks when he addresses Gabe. "Is Dean ok? Why can't he walk?" He asks, his mammoth hands resting on Gabriel's arm. I look up at the archangel, a frown on my face as he sits on the sofa with me cradled into his chest, he takes a few deep breaths though I'm pretty sure they don't necessarily need to breath.

"Sammy, you remember earlier we explained that nestlings and hatchlings are two different stages right?" He asks, his hand rubbing my back and making me squirm under it. Sam must of nodded because he chuckles. "Well when a hatchling is adjusting to grace certain aspects like to leave them. Some forget how to walk for a little whilst, some forget how to talk. Some just mentally fall back to a new born and it's constant crying. For Dean it seems that it's just his legs that are being awkward but that should clear up after his body adjusts to the grace a bit more." He explains calmly, his hand running up and down my back and I hate to admit it but it's relaxing.

"So like...He has to be carried everywhere for a little while?" Sam asks, I feel Gabriel move his head so I assume he nods and Sam hums for a moment. "Anything like that going to happen to me?" He asks and I feel Sam's hand rest on Gabriel's knee. The angel's chest rumbled with a chuckle at Sam's question.

"You'll probably be quick to anger or lisp slightly on words but nothing too big." Gabriel says and I feel him shift me a bit so he get my head on his chest, I wiggle away from that. "You're so stubborn." He mutters above me and I huff turning my head away, I see Sam's smirking face next to me and my stomach drops. I know that smile, that's the 'you're about to hate me' smile.

"Did you know Dean's super ticklish?" He asks Gabriel and I feel the angel look at me, I don't look back, keeping my glare trained on Sam. "He's real ticklish on his ribs, you should see it when we fight he's easy to take down when you know where to get him." He states and I almost squeak when Gabe's hand reaches down from my back and feathers over my ribs. I sucked in a breath and squirmed and I just knew that the archangel had the biggest fucking smirk on his face.

"Oh someone is ticklish." He crooned, I glance up at him and I can feel my cheeks flushing as he grinned down at me. I hate to admit it but I let out a squeak when he got me behind my knee's, I felt Sam's hands join in and soon I was reverted into a laughing pile of goo on Gabe's lap.

"Are you two bullying my little boy?" Cas's voice stretches across the room but of course I still can't stop laughing even with the two stopped their assault. I felt a familiar pair of hands scoop me up and I just hid my self away into his chest, fully aware how babyish the act was. Cas was defiantly glaring at them both, right? He wouldn't let them do that and then just brush it off.

"Totally wasn't bullying him Cas. Just tickling the little cherub because he had such a grumpy little face on him." Gabe states and god that's all bull shit. That was totally bullying and I did not have a 'grumpy face' and I'm Not a cherub!

"Sure you weren't." He says with a chuckle and pulls me closer to him. I chance a peek over his shoulder and he holds me and see a table filled with sandwiches and I see the love of my life. The being of my soul.

"Pie!" I grunt out trying to get past Cas for the pie. I don't care what type it is, just give me the god damn pie. Sam almost ran past Cas but his hand shot out and stopped my brother in his attempt.

"Pie's for dessert. Gabe?" Cas says as he turns around, moving to the kitchen, I squirm trying to turn and see the pie but feel gentle pats to my butt. "Lets go eat yeah?" He asks walking towards the table. I continue to squirm and wiggle as I'm sat in a chair. I give a curious look to Cas as he straps me in. Then it clicks.

"Is this a high chair?" I ask shocked, Cas just hums in response and places a light blue tray in front of me as I scowl. "Seriously?!" I ask in more annoyance and Cas just scoffs.

"Dean if I hear one more complaint you and your chair are going into the corner for a time out." That shut me up pretty quick as Cas put sandwiches on my tray, cut into strips I roll my eyes but start eating happily, my stomach rumbling loudly in appreciation.

"Ew. Daddy no, that's groossss" Sam's voice snaps me out of my food daze and I glance up to see Gabriel eating mushrooms and I gag my self. Mushrooms where discussing.

"Don't 'Ew' me little Moose. I enjoy mushrooms." He states with a grin. I feel something poke my cheek so I turn my head towards it to see Cas trying to get me back to eating. I raise an eyebrow at him and huff before opening my mouth and accepting the food before using my own hands to start eating again.

*************

**Castiel's P.O.V**

I watched Dean squeal and laugh with Gabriel and Sam tickling him, I even got him to eat from my hand. I was a little upset he still had yet to call me anything to indicate parentage like Sam's already doing with Gabriel though something tells me the small spanking he got for teasing Dean did something to help that aspect. I can see Dean's soul and god be it he is a little older than most Hatchling's but a hatchling none the less.

His soul is showing that he's around 20 months old, so not quiet two but well over one in human years. Three is the lowest a nestling will start and Two and a half would be the highest a hatchling reaches.

I'm snapped from my thoughts when Sam's loud voice breaks through another round of feeding Dean. "Can we watch movies? 'cause I'm bored of Lego's and Movies are cool!" Sam explains to Gabriel and I watch Dean look interested in the prospect of watching a movie.

"It'll have to be child friendly." Gabriel says warningly and Sam nods his head. "Ok. Then eat your food little Moose before I eat it for you." I watched the warm exchange and frowned a little as I watched my own quietly eating, seeming happy to be left alone.

"Do you want to watch a movie Dean?" I ask gently, watching Dean squirm for a moment before nodding.

"I choose?" He asks and oh god he's turned those big doe green eyes on me and I look to Gabe for help who's just laughing at my suffering, a glance at Sam tells me my answer.

"You and Sammy choose together ok?" I reason and Dean shoots my a very up set pout that I'm almost completely sure he's unaware of. The fun of grace. "Dean?" I ask more seriously and get a grumpy nod in return. I smile a little as I let him finish his food and pick up my little hatchling and carry him to the front room behind my brother and his own. I let Sam pull out a few films and watch Dean scan them over before agreeing on a film called 'robots'. "Ok, let's watch that" I say calmly, Gabriel handles putting everything on and pulling Sam into his lap with a grin.

We watch the movie and then another two before I leave Dean with Gabriel whilst I start on Dinner. The archangel seemed to have entranced both the boys into watching movie after movie with him and neither noticed my disappearance. I know once dinner is done with it'll be a quick bath for Dean and Sam and then bed though I doubt they will go bed quietly.

***********************

**Dean's P.O.V**

I rested my head quietly on Gabriel's side, my eyes drooping as I watched Robin Hood steal the kings jewels from his hand, I didn't know why I was so tired I mean I could stay up days no problem but suddenly sitting around all day tires me out? I'm putting this down to the grace I took this morning, even Sammy's looking tired and that's a feat all in it's self. Then again he's been playing around all day so maybe that did it? What ever, I just want to sleep but any time my eyes close even for a fraction of a second I have Gabriel shaking my a little and telling me to wake up. I feel them closing again when I hear Cas's voice. "Is he awake?" He mutters to Gabriel, the archangel just chuckles a bit and I assume he shook his head, I don't care my eyes are getting heavy and I don't want to be awake anymore.

"He's barely hanging on Cassie. We might need to skip bath time for tonight and just get something in him and down to sleep." His hand carded through my hair. Cas speaks again.

"I can put some soup on now and feed him that before putting him to bed early I suppose." I want to argue, I really do but keep your eyes open for more than thirty seconds and tell me how you do. I hear Cas's feet retreat and Gabriel's shaking me again.

"Dean, come on. Captain padded pants?" That gets my attention as I scowl at his crooked smile. I glare a bit more and huff out. "What's up diaper butt?" He fixes me onto his lap, Sam had gotten bored up here and had sat on the floor to fiddle with things.

"I do not have a diaper butt" Is the first thing to come out of my mouth and I scowl at my self for such a childish remark, that and I wanted to tell him to just let me go to bed. That I would eat in the morning, but nope. I complain about my diapered butt. Gabe grinned at me and patted said butt to emphasize his point as he spoke.

"See you say that but the thing around your butt is a diaper, the thing I'm patting and making a cool drumming noise out of is a diaper. Hence Diaper butt. I could call you something else? Stinker? The Pee machine? Anything you want." He jokes and that makes me a little ticked, before I can say anything to argue with him I have arms hooking under my armpits and I'm suddenly in Cas's arms.

"Stop bullying him Gabriel. I'll call when our food is done, I'm just waiting on the potatoes." He tells him and walks with me, glaring at the other angel as he walks, Gabriel just grins at me as I'm taken away and sat in the high chair again and strapped in. I give a yawn and rub my eyes as Cas fixes the tray in and smiles at me gently. "I know baby boy, you're tired. Eat at least half of this then you can sleep. Promise." Cas whispers, carding his fingers lightly through my hair. I relax instantly and start eating the soup Cas was spoon feeding me, don't get me wrong I can do it my self but I'm just too tired to do it.

*******************************

**Castiel's P.O.V**

I watched Dean eat the food without complaint, his green eyes drooping every few seconds. He gets about halfway done when he almost crashes in the chair it's self. "Ok big boy. Think it's time for bed don't you?" I ask, unstrapping my little hatchling and cradling him as I walk up the stairs to his room. I frown a little at the fact it barely resembles that of a nursery and hope to remedy that soon, setting Dean on the bed I strip him down and frown seeing he still hasn't gone toilet. "Dean?" I ask softly and watch him crack an eye open. "Why have you not relieved your self?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"..I cant...wanna but....not in this." He mutters and I internally sigh at this.

"You just had to ask, it's there in case of an accident, come on. Let me get you to the toilet ok?" I assure and see the smallest smile appear on his face as I lift him to the bathroom. After that little adventure he's back in diapers and now being dressed in a pair of monkey pajama's, the bottoms where covered in monkeys swinging from vines and such whilst the shirt had one monkey on the front saying 'I'm banana's.' I smiled down at my sleepy little hatchling who just lets out a loud yawn and curls up, too tired to even move himself. I lift him up and place him under the covers where I tuck him in happily and smile a bit. "Good night little Hatchling. If you need anything just call." I murmur, carding a hand through his hair until his body fully relaxes in the bed. Dean's first day and I've already learned so much about him. I hope tomorrow will be even better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm looking for nicknames for Dean and Sam. Right now Sam's got Little moose and Dean has baby boy so gimme some idea's people.
> 
> Also if theres anything you want to see happen in this series don't be afraid to be like 'Can we see Dean's reaction to (Insert thing here)' or 'Can Sam have a melt down because the angel's cut his hair an inch too short so now he thinks he's bold?' Anything people

**Dean's P.O.V**

I woke up to fingers running through my hair, I wanted to see who it was but at the same time I was too comfy to do so. "Time to get up baby boy." I hear the voice softly coo and it takes me an embarrassingly long amount of time to realise that it's Gabriel running finger's through his hair. "Come on big boy, you're daddy's excited for today so you need to get up." His voice was so soothing I was ready to sink back to sleep though I know that's not an option when I'm lifted into a warm chest.

"Noooooooo" I give a soft whine, I just didn't want to get up is that so hard to under stand? Apparently so because not five minutes later I'm being carried down the stairs in my pajama's.

"I know you're sleepy but come on, Sammy was up before you. Can't let him eat all the food." He whispers and I crack a very heavy eye lid open to look at the archangel. I growled a bit more at him when I saw him grin down at my tiny form, wanting nothing to do with him I curl into him with a huff. I could feel him smirking at me and another glance confirmed it as I felt us move down the stairs.

"Is that my little boy?" Castiel's voice calls and I soon feel his hands on my sides and being pulled from Gabriel's warmth. I give a small whine and wiggled in his hold. Castiel laughed a little at me and that of course led to me blushing because apparently I couldn't control my fucking emotion's any more.

"I'm not a little boy." I growl out and I hear not only Castiel but Gabriel scoff at my statement. I sit up properly to glare at them both but pause seeing Sam eating everything on the table and he was getting increasingly closer to a apple pie that rested on the table.

"Hey! Sammy get away from that pie!" I order and try to wiggle out of Cas's arms. The angel snorted and walked over to the table whilst Gabriel picked Sam up and moved him back a bit.

"I thought Dean could eat for days not you." Gabriel teased and Sam stuck his tongue out, I glare at my brother whilst Cas strapped me into the stupid high chair again.

"Oh. You have no idea how much that moose can eat. I went shopping once and brought a weeks worth of groceries and I slept for two hours. _**TWO**_! and I woke up to find it all gone. Ya'know his excuse?" I ask incredulously, fully aware the two angels where trying not to laugh at my talking. "He said it was because he was just 'snacking' _**SNACKING!? HOW**_ do you eat that-" I felt a rubber nipple pass my lips and I glared at Cas, realising he'd just popped that pacifier back into my mouth. I glared daggers at Sam who was clearly about to make some stupid remark.

"Lets not yell at the table ok? Sam, don't even think about teasing him back. You're the big brother now, lead by example" Gabriel warned Sam who looked away with a pout. Seriously, is he adjusting faster than I am or something? Because I've never seen him pout or look since we where really children.

"Gonna be quiet and let Daddy feed you Dean-o?" Cas asked me and I glanced up with a frown on my face, reaching up I take the annoying pacifier out of my mouth and huff at him.

"I can do it." I growl out and Cas raises an eyebrow at me and guilt floods in waves as I see the look. "...Sorry." I mumble and look down. "But I can." I defend a bit and Cas sighs running a hand through my hair and I could feel his smile.

"Ok, I'll let you try and eat but understand you might not be able to eat properly because of the grace messing with your motor skills." Cas mumbles and rubs my head again and lets me start eating the toast. I think I did pretty good though Cas probably disagrees.

**************

**Gabriel's P.O.V**

I listened to Dean babble about Sam's big appetite, it was clear the boy had no idea how many words had actually gotten out and how much of it was just gibberish. Speech patterns where a fun thing with Hatchlings, they often lost them for a while and when they got back to talking normally it was very clipped sentences. Right now Dean was making a mess of the entire room trying to eat his toast but it was landing in his mouth so Cas was letting it go. "Daddddyyy" Sam's voice snapped me out of my staring and I smiled at my little boy.

"Yes little moose?" I ask gently, Sam grins a bit and points to the pie.

"Can I haf pie?" He lisps out and I almost immediately agree, though he still had half his breakfast left to eat.

"Finish what's on your plate Sammy." I tell him gently, Sam gives me a pout but starts eating again, I smile a bit relishing in the silence. This won't happen often once they start acting more and more like their mental ages. I can't help thinking of taking them to the park, the zoo heck just taking them shopping is going to be a wild ride of cuteness and I know it's something neither of them did very much as children.

"Finish Daddy" Sammy's voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I see his entire plate lacking in food and an extremely messy faced boy looking up at me with large hazel eyes. "Pie?" He asks giving me those puppy dog eyes I'd heard about from Dean. Dear father he was correct, you can't fight those eyes no matter what.

"Ok, one slice" I cave after about five minutes of staring at those pie wanting puppy eyes. 

He had four slices. I'm weak ok?

************

It didn't take long for the boys to finish eating, Sam looked stuffed and Dean looked bored out of his mind, Cas shot me a pleading look and I rolled my eyes. "We can go shortly Cas. Maybe after you're Hatchling's N.A.P later." I promise, that angel has always been an eager one to get things sorted. I'm like 100% certain that my brother is having a mental break down over Dean not sleeping in a crib or the boys having proper toys to play with.

"He can surely do that after we acquire a form of transport for them both. I am not comfortable with them sleeping in beds that are not safe for them. I'd feel better with them in proper beds and with age appropriate toys and furniture." Cas says with a petulant glare and I had to hold back a laugh, told you that's what he was thinking. I can't help the smirk that comes over my face.

"Ok, ok. Don't get all pouty at me baby brother. We'll head out but if your hatchling complains it's on you." I warn my brother who just gives me a small smile. "All right, go get you're little monster dressed whilst I get my little monster up to the toilet and make sure he's all ready for a day out." I state with a grin, fully aware that Sam hates this part of the experience. Sam gives a low stifled groan as I help him out of his chair and take him up to the kids bathroom, so far Dean's only been in here once and that was when he was too sleepy to actually pay attention to the toilet of the room that had a booster seat on it for Sam. I grinned at my little boy as he flushed and buried his head into me.

"Don't wanna daddy." He mumbles blushing more, I'd admit he didn't need the booster for the toilet but it was something we got for later on when they where a bit more into head space and couldn't really aim very well. Sam's aim was already shoddy at best as it was now.

"Just give it a try." I coax, pulling Sam's trousers down exposing his Spider-man pull-ups. Sam flushed in embarrassment and I had to act like this was no big deal, because it wasn't. "Give it a try Sammy and if you really can't go pee we'll try at the mall. Promise" I say seriously and watch him linger for a moment before hiking the pull-up down and trying to go to the toilet. I wait patiently, turning around so as to give him privacy but after a full ten minutes I realise it's just not going to happen. "We'll try again later big guy, pick your pants and pull-up back up so we can go," I say gently, watching my boy hike everything back up and run over to me with a huff.

"What we doin' daddy?" He asks with big doe eyes and I have to roll my eyes at it though I do enjoy feeling him wrap his arms around me and cuddle into my chest. I easily lift him and start walking and talking down the stairs.

"We're going shopping. You and Dean need some clothes and some toys, some furniture and some other things" I tell him with a massive grin. Sam groans a little and burrows further into my chest.

"Don't wan' ta daddy. Sound' borin' and long and there will be borin' and loud peoples there" He mutters and god do I love nestling and hatchling talk, especially when they don't realise how it comes out. I give my pouting little monster a bounce and watch him whine a bit more. Life is just _So_ hard for Nestlings. 

"Oh no, I guess we have no choice but to...go anyways." I state with a grin as Sam groans more. "This is stuff you and Dean need kiddo. If your extra good I'll buy you an ice-cream." I promise and watch his eyes flash with excitement. Yep. Got my little moose pegged don't I?

***********

**Sam's P.O.V**

Getting to the mall was a weird kind of trip, Gabriel was driving the car and Cas was busy distracting Dean like no man's business to make sure he didn't have a melt down that someone other than him was driving his baby. Let's just say Cas is failing miserably, especially since Dean's already pissed that one of the furniture items they already have was a car-seat for hatchlings. Dean wasn't having any of it so I figured I'd throw them a bone and distract him. "Dean bet'cha I can name more pie flavours than you." I say with a grin, that gets me two glaring green eyes and a look of offence.

"I bet'cha can't." He says with a knowing look in his eyes. "If I win you gotta...gotta...You have to sit in the high chair for dinner tonight!" He says like it's the worse thing in the word, I roll my eyes with a chuckle as I hear Gabriel laugh a bit.

"Ok. But if I win, you have to call Cas Daddy. 'Cause you're being a butt and avoiding it." I grin as he goes beat red and nods his head. "Cas can ya keep track please?" I ask with my ever effective puppy dog eyes, the angel rolls his eyes.

"First of all, it's uncle Cassie, Sam." I hear Gabriel's voice and I nod blushing. "Second of all I hope Dean wins just so I can get your little butt in the high chair." He laughs as I grumble angrily and look to Dean.

"You go first" I state and watch him wiggle in the chair and hum for a moment. He always scrunches his eyebrows when he's in serious thought.

"Apple pie, Pecan Pie, Raspberry pie, BlackBerry pie, Banana cream pie, Steak an Onion Pie, Kidney Pie, Flapper pie, mud pie." He grins at him self for naming nine separate types of pie. I snort a bit and nod. 

"Ok, ok MR.I-know-all-the-pie. Lemme try" I say and think a bit. I never said you couldn't name the same ones. "Apple, Pecan, Raspberry, Blackberry, Banana Cream, Steak an Onion, Kidney, Flapper, Mud Pie, Blueberry pie, Pork pie and Meat pie." I say puffing out my chest a bit, Dean looks shocked at my eleven named pies and crosses his arms in a huff. 

"Cheat!" He argues and I snicker a bit.

"Not really, you just talk about pie a lot and I've learned their names from you. Now you got somethin' to say to Uncle Cassie?" I ask, making sure to use his proper title worrying a bit for my butt on that front. I do enjoy watching Dean squirm for a moment before giving a huff and looking to Cas.

"Daddy, Bein' mean" He says pointing to me and I've never seen the angel smile so wide before, Dean points at me again with a glare. "Tell 'em!" He states and Cas rolls his eyes giving me a mock glare.

"How dare you know more pie's than Dean. That's his lively-hood." I give a small laugh and grin at my brother who's still pouting in the chair, I hear him grumbling and listen in.

"No one listenin' to me, actin' like I'ma baby. I'll show 'em." Welp. Guess the 'adults' are going to have fun with him at the mall today.

I think I see it now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys so I've had a migraine since the 11th which hasn't been fun what-so-ever so that's the reason I took so long to up-date. I'm letting you know that the 21st I won't be on because I'm turning 19 years old soooo WHOOP to that. but I'll be up-dating as much as I can between then but if I go radio silent again it's because my head is dead.

**Castiel's P.O.V**

I hum gently as I lift Dean out of the car seat and smile a bit, the poor boy hid his face in my shoulder with a pout. "Oh baby boy it's ok." I mumble kissing his head. "Remember what we told you? People will see you as the baby you are, not you're real age." I remind my shy little boy who stays attached to my shoulder as Gabriel gets Sam out. I smile as Dean peaks out at Sam who's shuffling around and looking anywhere but at me or Gabriel.

"I don't see why we don't just physically regress them." My brother muses and I shoot him a warning look as the boys both look to me expectantly. I sigh heavily.

"We don't physically regress them because that takes the whole point of this away. It's something they need to allow in their adult forms and you know full well Gabe that grace could kill a real child." I growl out in a scolding manner and my idiot of a brother raises his hands in surrender. "Now can we please go and get this shopping done. I am running out of clothes for Dean already and I am not pleased with the diapers he is required to wear. Look at them." I proceeded to show Gabriel and Sam my hatchling's diapers that where on the thin side and plain white. "How am I supposed to tell if he is wet without an indicator and surely him wetting these will result in a puddle as they clearly are not thick enough." I could hear my hatchling whine and grumble as I moved towards the building, making sure to hike his pants back into place.

"Geeez Cassie. Show everyone your hatchling's butt why don't ya?" Gabriel teases and I turn on him with a glare that could rival my father's.

"I will show them your tanned hide if you continue to disrespect me and talk like an insolent brat brother. Now move." I hiss and almost laugh as he and Sammy speed walk into the building. Glancing down I see my hatchling giggling a little and smirk. "Your uncle is very much looking for a spanking my little one but do not worry. That will happen away from little ears and eyes." I promise and almost laugh again at the pout that forms on my little ones face. I move towards the building to start shopping.

**********

**Sam's P.O.V**

I wouldn't admit it but hearing Gabriel mouth off to Cas was pretty funny. Gabe's always putting on this big 'I'm a tough guy' act and to see him run towards a building in blatant fear had me as a slightly giggly mess standing next to him, though I'm pretty sure that stopped when I had some women giggle at me and coo. I felt the heat rush to my face as Gabe shot me a knowing look. "It's ok Sammy, all they see is a little boy and his daddy." I look away from him, trying to hide my blush from him. That doesn't work very well when he moves in front of me and grabs my chin. "Sammy. It's ok" He assures and I huff a bit.

"Everything ok?" Castiel's voice asks from behind me and I try not to look at him or Gabriel.

"Someone's a bit overwhelmed." Gabriel says like I won't know he's talking about me, he runs a hand through my hair and I glare a bit. "See. I think the first thing we need to grab is a _S.T.R.O.L.L.E.R._ They both might need a nap later." He says casually and I take a moment before it occurs to him what they're talking about.

"I don't _need_ a stroller." I growl out and Gabriel just snorts and does that thing where he acts like he knows the future. "I don't." I insist with anger.

"Sure. Come on, I want to get this over with. Shopping isn't usually my style" Gabriel says casually and starts walking towards the first shop of the day. 'Stroller's-R-us' say on the shops front and I groan in annoyance.

"Sam, take your daddy's hand or mine. There are many people around here and I don't want you getting lost." Castiel says warningly and I roll my eyes, grabbing a hold of his hand as Gabriel had already steamed on ahead. "Thank you." He mumbles and I feel that blush forming on my face again as we wonder in after Gabriel. I think quietly for a moment before glancing at my supposed 'Uncle'.

"Cas? How are we gonna fit in the stroller? Dean might fit 'cause he's a shorty but I'm not exactly the smallest person in the world." I mumble and I hear Castiel chuckle above me.

"When we enter a store we aren't entering the human's version. Where we end up is a store run by angels, the strollers are made to fit your size and height as well as provide certain aspects that can help little nestlings and hatchlings relax inside of them. Some produce toys when hatchling's become up-set. Some start playing soft tunes that human's can't hear but you can. It's a very different affair when it comes to our world and theirs so our strollers are made to house youngling's of your size." He tells me and I scrunch my eyebrows up a bit in confusion.

"So....like...we're entering the same store but it's like...a pocket dimension?" I ask and seeing Cas nod I grin a bit. " ** _Cool._** " I state and spot Gabriel chatting away to a young female with short brown hair and stunning blue eyes. She was probably around my height and Gabriel was chatting away excitedly. "

That's my little nestling right there Muriel, why don't you come meet him?" Before the poor brunet can argue with him, he's already dragging her over to us and I feel my grip tighten on Cas's who just chuckles above him.

"Sister Muriel." He greets her and she smiles back at him.

"Brother Castiel." She starts greeting back, I glance at her noticing her blue eyes scanning both me and Dean. "I heard much about your younglings. A hatchling and Nestling duo correct?" She asks and Cas nods as she reaches her hand out. "Pleasure to meet you, can I ask your name before I assist in finding your stroller?" She asks and I go bright red, staring at the hand for a moment before gently taking it.

"Sam." I mumble and flush as she shakes it like you would a toddler. She shoots me a knowing smile and lets go. I look away. "Don't need a stroller." I gripe and I get a chuckled response from all three of the angels.

"Well Sam, how about you help me pick out a stroller because I bet that Dean will need one right? He's got tiny little legs and can't keep up with us as well as you. Think you can help with that?" She asks and I feel a sudden urge to nod, I mean I'm helping right? Nothing wrong with choosing a stroller for him. "Plus if it has two seats imagine all the stuff you could fit in there? I know I'd enjoy a second compartment to hold my stuff." She reasons and heck yeah I can see it now. I nod along with her and she grins, taking my hand she leads us over to a few prams.

"Pick a colour you would both like please Sammy" Gabe reasons and I wave my hand in a 'yeah-yeah' motion. None of the strollers really catch my eye until I spot a black and blue twin set, stopping in front of it I look at it quietly, almost jumping when Castiel rests his hand on my shoulder.

"Think this one would be good for Dean and you?" He asks me and I kind of just nod. Not sure why I liked it so much but I did.

"Ok, well if you want to pop your hatchling in I'll price it up for you." Muriel says happily and leads Gabriel away to pay. Castiel is quick to deposit Dean into the stroller and I'm shocked to see Dean's crashed out already, Cas chuckles a little at my clear look of shock and smiles.

"He fell asleep almost twenty minutes after being in my arms, I'm almost certain he was up late last night trying to get used to everything." He says gently and I nod along, I wouldn't admit it but I was already getting tired.

"Where are we going next?" I question, getting away from the subject of tiredness quickly. Castiel pauses looking me over before smiling. 

"Well we need to get some furniture for you and Dean, then where going to the book store, grab some food for you both and then finally the toy store." He informs me and god just thinking about that makes me tired. I resist rubbing my eyes as Gabriel takes my hand and we leave the store, waving goodbye to Muriel. Cas is happily pushing the stroller as Dean naps away and I start to scowl at the idea he can just calmly nap in such a babyish item. We start trudging into the furniture store and I just stop paying attention. Too busy rubbing my eyes and hiding my yawns from either of the angels.

"Oh little moose." I hear Gabe's voice from beside me, they both had weird little guns in their hands and where scanning tags a second ago but now I have Gabe moving in front of me and rubbing a thumb over my cheek. "Are you sleepy?" His voice is almost like velvet as he speaks and it takes a lot of will-power not to nod to his question. I stubbornly shake my head because I know the moment I admit I'm tired it's straight into that torture device called a stroller. I hear both angels laugh a little at my stubbornness. 

"I'm not tired" I grumble out and struggle a little as Gabe lifts me into his arms.

"Sure you're not little moose. How about you sit in my arms whilst we finish for a bit." He proposes, I'm pretty sure it's a trap but I'm to exhausted to argue and just hum in annoyance. He starts moving around and bouncing me a little, not long after that my world goes black.

***************

I was woken to the sound of screaming and laughter, it was a bit jarring at first but when my eyes adjusted I realised two things.  I was in the stupid stroller. The screaming was coming from a play area in the food court. I looked around tiredly and saw Cas setting Dean in a large high chair whilst Gabe was just reaching down to grab me. "Ah good afternoon little moose. I see you slept well." He teases and I feel the flush rush to my cheeks. "I think someone did." He grinned and unclipped the straps from around me and lifted me into his arms, a small pat on my butt had me squirm.

"Stop it." I growl at Gabe and the angel just snorts a bit.

"I was hoping that sour mood was from sleepiness. Maybe you're just hungry." Gabriel says out loud like I'm not even there as he keeps me on his lap. "Cas what did you say you ordered for them both?" He asks and I squirm in his hold with a grumble.

"Sam has a health shake with a burger and fries. Dean has a chocolate milk shake with a cheese burger and fries." I groan at how unhealthy both mine and Dean's food sounds but decide not to argue for now. Pick my battles wisely and argue over the important stuff.

"Sam." Gabe says softly and I look up, realising that I'd nodded off again in his hold as the food was now in front of us. Dean snickers at me a bit and I glare daggers at him. "Do you want help eating or can you handle it?" Gabe asks gently and I twist a little in his hold.

"I can do it and eat on a chair." I grumble out and Gabe rolls his eyes.

"Moose, your eye lids are already closing. Stay on my lap ok?" He reasons and I feel a little annoyed that I'm still tired, obeying Gabe's words I just start munching on my fries whilst Dean's already halfway through his burger. I know I had just gotten to my burger when I felt Gabe's hands catch me from falling face first into my food. "Oh Sammy." I hear above me and I'm back to being held against Gabe's arms and having him rub my back. "Are you that sleepy? What time did you go bed last night or did we just have you walk too much?" He asks and I just groan, burying deeper into him.

"Maybe we can let him sleep a little longer whilst we finish some idle shopping and then the two can be awake for the toys?" Cas suggests and I grumble a little, just wanting to sleep. Gabe chuckles from above me and I'm pretty sure I fall asleep after that.

****************

**Dean's P.O.V**

We finally made it to the toy store, I don't know why I was so excited about it but I am. I bounced lightly in the stroller as I spotted a few cool looking Nerf guns and some cool car toys here and there. I was so entranced I didn't notice Gabe pushing the stupid stroller away from them and towards a stuffed toy section. "Wait-stop look over there" I pointed towards the guns and almost growl when I feel Cas brush my hair with his fingers.

"Yes Dean, very nice colours. But look at these cute toys." Cas holds up a stuffed lamb and I'm almost positive my face held the look of unimpressed, where they not listening to me now? God this is going to get annoying fast. Gabe snorted from above me as he pushed the stroller towards my 'daddy'.

"Take your little youngling and I'll take mine. These are a bit to small for my little moose." He quips and I almost have a heart attack as he lifts Sam into his arms from out of no-where and just walked away with him. I watch stunned and grumble to my self as Cas pushes me around the stuffed toy section. Refusing to even look at the shelves, Cas spent some time around 30 minutes showing me toys he'd think I'd like before giving up with a huff and turning the stroller around to presumably find Gabriel. Just as we're about to leave the isle I spot it. A round stuffed bumble bee with an incredibly cute smile, almost instinctively I reach my hands out for it but can't seem to grab it. Cas thankfully notices my distress.

"Did you find something Dean?" He asks and I numbly point to the bumble bee that sits in a small pile of toys. I look to Cas cautiously, waiting for him to tell me I couldn't have it. "I think it's wonderful Dean. Can you hold it whilst we search for uncle Gabe and Sammy?" He asks and I nod, immediately taking the small bumble bee into my arms and flat out refusing to relinquish hold of it.

"Well if that isn't adorable." Gabe's voice cuts through my content mind and I glance up to see him smiling, not in a teasing way but in a relaxed 'I'm happy to see this' kind of way. I look back down at my Bee and plan to ignore him until he gets on his knee's and smiles at me. "Does he have a name?" He asks and I glance at him before looking back at the bee. He should have a name but what name would fit a bee with so many stripes and a happy smile. At first I consider Barry B Benson just because the other day before this started me and Sammy watched the Bee movie but now I'm leaning more towards Beenie or Buzz or- "Baby boy if you can't think of one right now that's fine but just understand that your Daddy already wants to call you his baby Bee so you best choose quick before he gets you mixed up." Gabe comments and I flush brightly.

"No...Not a bee." I whisper and Cas snorts a little from above me as we move to the cashier.

"Of course you're not Dean. Just my bay-bee-boy." He jokes and me, Sammy and Gabe all cringe at the pun.

"Cas. You're banned from jokes. Forever." Gabe says and shakes his head, me and Sam giggle a little at that and Gabe grins at us both. "That was horrible. Worse than Sam's joke about it being a dog day when he found his teddy." He says, I notice Sam has a tight hold on a German shepherded teddy and blink in shock that I hadn't noticed it before. "Anyway, lets pay for their plush toys. All the other toys are en route to the house so we best be quick, furniture won't be far behind." Gabe comments already moving towards the tills.

I'm pretty sure we paid for everything and moved to get into the cars but by then I was surrounded by a soft blue blanket, a cuddly bee and the sound of soft classic rock playing from the stroller that I fell asleep pretty quickly after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stroller - https://vdxl.im/woger_image/10109/gallery_im/channel/webshop/action/hd/delta/4/image.jpg
> 
> Muriel is the Angel of June.
> 
> Dean's new Toy Bee - https://img0.etsystatic.com/068/0/9945347/il_fullxfull.750716702_lq9m.jpg
> 
> Sam's new Toy Dog - http://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/151177244065-0-1/s-l1000.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from a holiday with this 4000+ monster!

**Castiel's P.O.V**

It's been a two weeks since we went shopping and both me and Gabriel noticed something was off with Sam, don't get it wrong it's perfectly normal for hatchlings and Nestlings to get ill when they're growing grace. It's not naturally produced by humans so when it's introduced and starts to cling to their souls it's pretty common for them to become ill, from fever's to a few days of vomiting and clinginess it's all normal because their immune systems are compromised until their wings start to grow, they'll still get sick until fully turned but it won't be as common.

So the moment Sam started to sound congested and sniffling every few minutes we had our eyes on him, Gabe was periodically checking his temperature which was clearly getting on Sam's nerves but there wasn't much else we could do. He didn't have a fever but he was defiantly catching some kind of bug. "I'm fine Daddy!" Sam's voice whines loudly and I feel my little hatchling curl into my tiredly.

"Sam, inside voices please. Dean just woke up." I warn gently, Sam crosses his arms with a grumble and sniffle whilst Gabriel took his temperature again.

"He's starting to get a temperature. Just as I thought" He mutters running his fingers through Sam's hair. The hatchling gave a loud, unhappy whine as Gabe lifted him up out of his chair and headed towards his room. Sam gave a few words of protest but allowed himself to be moved. I glanced down and my half-awake bumble-bee to see him staring at me with half-lidded eyes.

"Hey Bay-Bee." I coo and Dean rolls his eyes at my joke, it had became a small nick-name along with Bumble-boy and Deanie-bee. Speaking of bee's... "Where's Beenie?" I coo and watch his green eyes widen in surprise as he looks around for his stuffed bee.

"Beenie...?" He calls, almost expecting his teddy to pop out of no-where and 'fly' to him. Beenie and Dean had be(e)come inseparable since the moment we bought him, it had quickly be(e)come my favourite thing to see especially seeing as Dean had a small fear of real bee's. Something we'd found out on a few days ago. A bee had landed on his shoulder and he'd screamed, hiding behind Gabe until it left him alone, begging the archangel to keep it away anytime it buzzed. "Beeeeeniiieeeee." Dean called again and I'm brought out of my thoughts. Taking a few strides into the front room I spot the forgotten teddy on the floor, surrounded by the after-math of one of Dean's naptime cocoons, the little monster hunter enjoyed being swaddled in a large amount of blankets and often made nests out of them to sleep in.

"Who's that Dean?" I ask, using one hand to support him on my hip whilst the other points to the nest. Dean gave a small gasp and I was quick to set him on the floor as he all but sprinted to the toy.

"Beenie!" He says softly, holding it up to me with a smile he says again. "Beeeeeniiieeeee" I felt my heart swell a little at the smile on Dean's face. 

"Oh there he is! Did he try hiding from my little Dean-Bee?" I ask and watch Dean nod with a frown on his face.

"Said he didn' wanna be roun' Sammy 'cause he sick." Dean informs me and I almost laugh at how serious his face was. Him and Sam had gotten so much better at accepting their younger mind set lately and the fact that he was openly talking to Beenie was something no-one was going to discourage.

"Well that's no fun. How about we get little Beenie and you all fed and then we can watch some cool movies whilst Sammy get's doted on by Gabe yeah?" I ask and feel Dean snicker a little.

"watch Bee movie? like the jokes." Dean whispers softly and I smile at him.

"Good to know, come on. I bet some grapes and orange slices will make you super happy." I coax, watching my little monster grin up at me and lift his arms for me to carry him. I can't help but relish in the fact that he's so happy and carefree.

*****************

**Dean's P.O.V**

It's been about 3 hours since Gabe took Sammy up-stairs and I'm almost ready to crawl up the stairs to make sure he's doing on. I'm not feeling all too good my self but Sammy comes first no matter what. That's what Dad used to say, I mean daddy hates that saying but it's true. Sammy always gets ill so Sammy always needs to come first. I stifled another string of coughs that were clawing at my throat and made my self glance over to Daddy who was currently immersed in the TV. I shuffled over towards the stair-case and was about to start climbing up when I felt hands attach themselves to my sides. "Dean Daniel Winchester. What have I said about climbing stairs without me or Uncle Gabe behind you?" I hear Daddy's voice ask and freeze immediately. Oh great, here we go time to turn on the water works and ham it up I guess. With the most watery sniffle I could manage I point to the stairs and give an almost pitiful whimper.

"Sammy Sick." I wobble out the word, letting the letters drip with worry and sadness as I talk. "Make him better." I mumble as Daddy lifts me up and holds me to his chest.

"You wanted to make sure Sammy was getting better?" He asks and I nod a bit. Rubbing my eyes as tears freely fell from my eyes, god when had it become so simple for tears to fall from my eyes like that?

"Can make him better." I point at him, trying to convey that they could just make him better in a blink of an eye because I've seen them do it before. When me and Sam got colds, when me or Sam got hurt, granted it was all before the Hatchling/Nestling thing but they did it before so they can do it again right?

"Oh. You want us to...you call it 'Angel-Mojo' him back to health?" Daddy asks and seeing me nod he just gives me one of his sad 'I-Can't-Do-That' smiles and kisses my forehead as he walks up the stairs, myself safely perched on his hip. "I'd love to Dean-Bee but when you guys are forming grace it's really not a good idea for us to just get rid of it. It's really bad for you the only time it's really acceptable is if you got a really nasty Owwy and could possibly perish." He informs me and I grumble a bit in his hold.

"He got a Owwy. He's sick." I try to argue, though that just gets a chuckle out of him and I guess I would of laughed as well. I mean I just used the word owwy like some toddler. I pause seeing Sammy's door and smile a bit. "Sammy?" I ask twisting in Daddy's hands a bit but Daddy tightens his hold.

"Not right now Bumble-bee. I know a very smelly little boy that needs a bath before we put him anywhere near the moose. We don't want Uncle Gabe complaining that you made Sammy loose his sense of smell do we?" Daddy asks and I snort a little.

"Gabe the smelly one." I mutter in annoyance, though let Daddy take me to the bathroom where I was placed on the floor. Walking was something I was still annoyingly struggling with so I had to crawl over to see him add my bubbles into the water. I smile and point to a few of my bath-toys which included three rubber ducks, a squirt turtle and a few bath-time drawing crayons.

"You wanna be an artist huh Bay-bee?" Daddy asks as he strips me naked, I blush a little and give the smallest nod possible, still a bit shy when it comes to the diapers. "Oh Dean, are you holding it again?" He coo's at me and I feel my face flush red. Ok, so lets get one thing straight. Since being put in diapers I have yet to consciously use them. If I'm awake I won't use them until I'm either napping or have gone to sleep, its just a weird thing about me apparently because a lot of hatchlings feel no embarrassment when it comes to 'their diapers'. Me and Sammy saw that much when we went with Gabe to pick up food whilst Daddy was cleaning the house, another hatchling just dropped his trousers in front of his angel and asked to be changed, I'd almost bolted from the store at the second hand embarrassment that hatchling should of felt. I just don't like going in diapers, I've spent hours pleading to not go in them, but in the end I'll end up doing so when I'm not awake. Daddy doesn't like that.

"....I...Daddy." I give a soft whimper, knowing that me and Sammy had the same puppy dog eyes and used that to my advantage. "Don't like bein' soggy." I mumble, watching Daddy fight a smile off of his face I knew I had him where I wanted him.

"Well mister you better get used to it. You remember the last time we let you use the potty like Sammy and look what happened." He reminded me and god wasn't that embarrassing? The last time I tried using the toilet I couldn't make my self go at all. I ended up crying my eyes out for ten minutes straight and then pissed all over Daddy. "Come on, lets get you bathed and then we can visit Sammy." He promises and lifts me up into his arms carefully. I nuzzle into him as he removes the diaper and plops me straight into the tub. "So Bumble-Bee why don't you tell me what you did today 'cause I bet it was super exciting." Daddy says as he plops my toys in next to me. I immediately grab my ducky and start splashing it about.

"Beenie and Me made a fort and then we wet to the jungle 'cause we where watching David Attenborough and he was looking at monkeys and chimps and stuff so that was pretty awesome. Beenie liked it, said he likes his voice. Sounds posh." I mutter, I'm aware it probably sounded a lot like baby babble to Daddy, I'd stolen Gabe's phone when he'd recorded a video of me talking to Beenie and found that it sounded like childish babble.

"You don't say?" He asks, rubbing the cloth over my back and I squirm a bit at the feeling of wet clothe and soap. "I bet that was fun." He chuckles and I almost roll my eyes at him.

"Mhm, Sammy'd enjoy it if he wasn't all laid up in bed." I mutter, feeling him move towards my chest I lean back. Giving a small yawn I watch him continue to wash me, feeling very tired from the warm water and gently brush of clothe on my body. I thought it was a bit strange that I was getting so tired so fast but then again warm water along with the constant gentle touch of another person was rather lulling.

"Bumble I can't let you go to sleep in the tub." Daddy mumbles into my ear and I just whine lowly. "I know, I'm almost done." He mumbles, I feel him wash my hair quickly and I was very suddenly getting cold and feeling nauseous.

"Is cold" I mutter in annoyance and I hear the snort of amusement from Daddy as he lifts me up into his arms, a fluffy towel wrapped around me. I felt his chest vibrate and I was almost certain he was talking but I was already slipping into darkness.

************

**Gabe's P.O.V**

I glanced over at Cas as he opened the door, expecting to see Dean on his hip I was surprised to see him by himself, he gave me an annoyed snort and I chuckle. "Oh what's wrong Cassie?" I ask tilting my head and watching the younger angel all but flop onto the bean bag in the corner of Sam's room.

"Did you realise Dean was also ill?" He asks in a huff and I groan a bit. "I didn't think he could act so well. I got him in the tub and he was already crashing as soon as the water touched him. Then when he was in there he couldn't stop shaking and by father, he was coughing so bad." He shook his head. "I don't think he realised how bad he was, or the fact he was coughing that much. I took his temperature after getting him out, he's got a fever and I-" I stand up and place my hand over the panicking angel's mouth and hush him.

"Continue to worry like that and it'll make him panic and squirm in fear Cassie. He's got a cold like Sam, they'll get over it. It just means they'll need extra special care for the next few days." I let him know, rolling my eyes when his own body shakes. "Come on, Sammy's out cold. We're going to make the front room into a shared room for the little monsters because something tells me they'll want to be next to each other when they wake up and until they get better." I mutter, turning on Sam's baby monitor and taking my brother down the stairs where the room was soon started on. It took twenty minutes and a heck load of 'Angel-Mojo' but the room was transformed temporarily.

The sofa was now a large memory foam bed that felt as soft as a cloud, the pillows where sturdy and soft and the blankets where fluffy and warm. A few toys where placed on the bed. Two sturdy rocking chairs sat near the bed and the TV was just in front of the bed. It was a temporary transformation after-all. Once the boys where better we'd change it back to normal. We looked over the room and I glance to my brother.

"I'm going to make some chicken soup, can you keep an ear out for the little monsters hunters please?" I ask calmly, feeling his eyes on me I hide my smirk. "It's not because I don't trust your cooking it's just....you tend to undercook your meats sometimes, plus Dean won't let me near him when he's up-set and trust me he will be up-set when he wakes up." I let him know, a small smile on my face as I hear him huff in amusement.

"Fine, I know my cooking isn't the best. Oh urm just letting you know Dean won't eat anything if it has green vegetables in it and carrots make him gassy and-" I roll my eyes and let out a soft chuckle. Sam was the same way except it was turnip that messed with his stomach.

"Cas, I know. I've lived with them as well remember? Not to mention Sam is the same. Now stop being such a hen and go check them for me." I shoo him away and start heading to the kitchen to cook. I knew that the next few days were going to be filled with tears, vomit and knowing Hatchling digestion tracks diarrhoea.

***********

**Dean's P.O.V**

I woke up to Daddy's voice whispering softly above me and the feeling of moving roused me more from my sleepy state. "Daddy?" I mumble, glancing up with heavy eyes to see him smiling at me.

"Hey bumble bee. Uncle Gabe's making some really yummy soup for you and Sammy and it's waiting for two very sleepy and sick boys to come eat it." He whispers and I wince a bit as a wave of nausea hits again and I gag, I'm leaned over the kitchen sink very suddenly but thankfully don't vomit. "Maybe we should hold off on the soup for now." He mutters and beeps my nose gently. I scrunch it up with a huff and squirm.

"Sammy?" I mutter, I wanted to make sure he was ok because if I'm feeling ill and sick he must be feeling so much worse!

 "He's over there bay-bee." Daddy mumbles turning me over. Sam looked pretty happy, a little sweaty and pale and but he had a pretty big smile on his face for someone who must be worse off than me.

"He sick" I mutter out and I feel Cas rub my belly in small circles, Gabe looks over and smiles gently.

"You're both sick." Daddy mumbles, moving next to Gabe. "But Sam had the sense to tell us he wasn't feeling well. You decided to hide it, can you tell me why?" He asks and I know that look on his face. He already knows the answer but wants me to confirm it.

"Sammy come first." I mumble. "If I'm sick then Sammy's worse." I explain gently, hoping the words are coming out properly or well enough for them to understand what I'm saying. Apparently it was good enough because Daddy and Gabe both wince whilst Sammy continues to eat from the bowl.

"Oh honey no. Neither of you come over the other do you understand? You're both equal." He whispers, I squirm in his hold as he very suddenly hands me over to Gabe and leaves me with him.

"Hey Germ bug, I bet your not feeling very well are you?" He coo's gently and rubs my belly. Sam looks over with a smile and holds his spoon out to me awkwardly. "Sammy no, that's your food." Gabe says gently and continues to rub my stomach. Daddy pokes his head in.

"I'm on my way into town to grab some more diapers in and some P.U's for Sammy, you good with watching them both?" Daddy asks and Gabe nods a bit waving my hand in a bye-bye motion.

"See ya Cassie." He chuckles and keeps me on his hip as he moves over to grab some soup for me. I watch Daddy leave and frown a bit, letting Gabe hold me close I almost crash out in his arms again almost to squeak as I feel Gabe sit me down in the annoying high chair again. Apparently once Daddy found out about my love for Bee's he had decided to go all out, his high chair was bee-themed, his cutlery, his bedding-everything was bee-themed. His diapers were covered in Bee's. Gabe clips me in and holds the Bee-bowl in front of me, the tray is clipped in place and he slowly brings the spoon forward towards my lips and I move my head back with a whimper.

"No..." I whisper, Gabe sighs a little and tries again. I dodge again, trying to avoid the incoming spoon.

"Dean Winchester open that mouth of yours right now." He warns and immediately my mouth opened and I took the food into my mouth and swallowed blushing a little. "Thank you." We continued like this for a while before I felt ill again. "I gather you're finished?" He asks gently and runs a hand through my short hair. Sam snorts a bit as I glare daggers at him groggily. "Lets get you and Sammy in the front room to watch some movies yeah?" He asks, moving the bowl away and lifting me up. "Sammy do you need the toilet before we go?" Gabe asks and I fight the smirk off my face as Sam squirmed with teary eyes.

"....I went...." He mumbles and Gabe takes a deep breath and takes Sammy's hand, carrying me and leading him into the front room he pops me on the bed and pokes my belly. "Stay sitting little man." He tells me gently before turning to Sam who is a blushing mess. Watching quietly I blink in surprise as Gabe pulls Sammy's pants down to reveal a very wet pull-up.

"Oh Sam-a-lamb." He coo's gently. "You're not going to like this Sammy but this is the fourth time you've had an accident today, I think for the time being just till you're not all icky and ill you need to wear diapers like Dean-o" Gabe mutters and Sam almost sobs right there. My heart lurches and I crawl awkwardly to the end of the bed and grab Sammy's arm lightly. "Dean!" Gabe scolds going to move me back but Sammy's got me in a death grip as he holds onto me.

"Daddy _no_!" Sammy sobs, though I squirm in his hold.

"Sam, you need to wear them. You can have your pull-ups back the moment you get better. I promise." He comments and rubs Sammy's head softly.

"Gots to Sammy" I mutter patting his cheek and Sammy snorts a bit.

"...Fine..." He mumbles, letting go. Gabe walks over and makes Sammy lay on the bed, apparently he'd kept some bigger diapers down stairs for Sammy and they where covered in moose. I giggle a little at the sight of it a small smile on my face.

"Oh that reminds me." Gabe reaches over and gropes my groin area and sighs. "Dean you haven't gone yet? Your daddy said you haven't pee'd very much today." Gabe mutters, shaking his head I roll my eyes and roll onto my back, deciding to ignore him and roll around a bit. Stopping when my tummy cramped a little, I laid on my side facing away from them all as Gabe changed Sammy quickly. Thinking he was going to put the movie on now I shuffle over to let Sammy lay down only to feel Gabe grab my ankle and pulls me over to him.

"Daddy what'cha doin?" Sammy asks and I nod along, wanting to know.

"Well someone hasn't pee'd since ten AM this morning. It's five PM now and I'm a bit worried someone's trying not to go pee-pee in his diaper when he knows he doesn't know how to use the potty." Gabe mutters rubbing a hand gently onto my stomach, applying pressure here and there.

"NO!" I squeak out realising that if he keeps putting pressure onto my stomach it wasn't my bladder that was going to release.

"Dean." He warns, lifting me onto his lap and rubbing my stomach more. I squirm with tears in my eyes as I let go, my diaper filling with urine and diarrhoea. This was just getting worse and worse as the day goes on and I finally break. Tears falling from my eyes I try to get away from Gabe. Gabe clearly realises what just happened and gains a very apologetic look on his face. "Oh Squirrel." He mutters, lifting me up into his arms properly. I shiver at the feeling of my diaper and start sobbing a bit more heavily. "Moose stay on the bed ok?" He mutters and I watch Sammy nod his head as I'm moved away from the room and up-stairs to my nursery. "Dean why didn't you say your tummy didn't feel nice?" He mumbles, laying me gently on the changing table which caused me to sob more. God why was I crying so much?

" _Da-ha-dddeeeeee!_ " I sobbed out before I could even stop my self, I wanted Daddy and I wanted him now. Gabe gave me a sympathetic smile as he quickly stripped the diaper from me and cleaned quickly and efficiently. He places a new diaper around my waist and lifts me into his arms, the entire time whispering sweet things to me that I can't really comprehend.

"Oh little monster hunter." He mumbles, holding me close he takes me down stairs whilst he talked. "I know you want your daddy and I know you feel worse than the sun it's self but I bet  that if you go sleep for a bit you'll feel loads better soon enough." He mumbles, kissing my head. I felt mammoth hands trying to pull me down and glance behind me to see Sammy trying to pull my to him. Gabe lets him and situates us on the bed properly before putting the TV on. I wasn't bothered too much by the choice of Robot's as I was busy cuddling into Sammy.  If I'm this bad, he has to be worse.

**********

** Sam's P.O.V **

I watched Dean sob into Daddy as he brought him down stairs and all I wanted to do was hold him next to me. Dean never cries unless he's really scared, upset or panicked. Daddy plops him next to me and moves us around as he pops a movie on and I hold Dean close to me. He felt like an oven but was shaking like a leaf. I know his thought process though, I know him well enough to know that he'll be thinking I'm worse off than him but honestly? All that's wrong with me is an inability to control my bladder, a bit of a fever and some nausea, he was so much worse than me right now but I know my brother enough to know he won't agree. "Dee?" I mumble gently, Dean's head pops up tiredly to look at me and I wince at how red his face is.

"S'mmy" He mumbles and cuddles into me. "Yoo ges bedder" He mumbles and I hold back a giggle at his ability to talk, I'd noticed it had gone down hill really fast since our fifth consumption of grace but I wasn't going to say anything. I give him a small smile and pull him closer.

"Only if you do first." I encourage gently, almost like it was a race to get better. Dean shoots me a scorned look but buries his head into my chest with a yawn. I don't hear much for a moment until Dean is snoring gently on my chest. I look over to Daddy who was walking in with a bottle for Dean and a sippy cup for me.

"Oh baby moose are you being pinned?" He mumbles walking over and gently moving Dean to my side, so I was still holding him but I wasn't pinned. I give a soft nod and sniffle as I drink from the sippy cup.

"Wanna be better daddy" I mumble, leaning into his hand as he starts to comb my hair with his fingers. Daddy smiled at me gently and kissed my forehead.

"I know Bug, how about you get some sleep yeah? You know how much rest makes you feel better." He whispers and I know it's good for you but I don't want to. He seems to understand as he goes to the other side of me and pulls me close to him, he lays with me and runs his fingers through my hair as he hums softly. I was asleep not to long after that.

******

It took  a week for me and Dean to get better, apparently it's most likely to happen again until we start growing our own grace properly. I just hope it isn't as bad as this time.


End file.
